


Necklace

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't familiar for everyone to see Morgiana in deep muse like this. for alimorweek day #6: vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

Sea breeze didn't get her any calmer, failed to make her facade any better. It was so rare to find her in a deep contemplation like this. Even Alibaba, one of her closest acquaintances, didn't seem to be familiar with it.

He took place beside her, leaning his build on the wall of docks. He looked for her attention by staring unblinkedly and cleaned his throat, but seemed like her thought was flying further than he thought; she didn't seem pay attention at all.

Or, she was pretending?

"Hey."

It needs seconds for her to finally aware the presence of the former prince.

"Oh—Alibaba- _san_."

"What gotten into you? You don't look ... fine? Did you get dizzy? I thought you fine with getting on boat."

"No, not at all," she smiled kindly, a little forcefully—Alibaba marked.

"Then just get into your room. It's getting late, our journey is still long enough, you should take a lot of rest."

The exchanged gaze lasted for longer than it was intended to. By looking at his eyes, she then realized; it would be fine if she told him what bothered her since hours ago.

"I want to be stronger and stronger, Alibaba- _san_."

"Hey, what are you talking about? You are already extremely strong!" his smile radiated, "You are the one who can lift me and throw me without any problem, you helped me a lot!" he even raised his fist to prove how amazed he was with her strength he acknowledged.

"But ..." she curled her fingers into fist. "Toto and Olba are parts of your household now—no, not like I hate the fact. I'm glad that you have more members in your household, but I ... I want to be stronger, I want to create more techniques with my household vessel," she touched her necklace, "So that my existence won't fade in front of you."

Alibaba's shoulder lumped. His facade softened, and he felt like in urge to lift his hand to touch Morgiana—she looked so fragile and sad at the moment even though she had just voiced her determination.

"I want to protect you more and more with my strength and with all of my power," Morgiana closed her eyes, fingers still glued onto her spare household vessel. "Because I want to be by your side forever as my gratefulness. You freed me and give of a chance to do what I want."

Alibaba took several pace to close the gap. She clutched her fingers, startled and lowered her head more. Yet, he was frowning a bit.

"Morgiana. Your necklace ...."

Morgiana awared that there was a glint of light sourced from her spare household vessel. The ruby crystal which was the center of beauty attraction from her necklace was showing red sheening radiance. Then,  seconds later , the light turned into a flame. Alibaba stepped back and Morgiana was sent into a big shock. In no time, the flame and some unseen white rukhs flooded the atmosphere between the two—then the flame directed to her fists, shielded them, got bigger and redder.

“Whoa! Morgiana, it—it was incredible! Wha-what is this?” Alibaba touched her arm, staring closer at the flame-covered fists of hers. “This is amazing! Try it, try it!” he released and suggested her by pointing his finger into the sea direction.

Instinctively, she threw one of her fists into the free air, resulted the flame flying towards the sea. After that, her necklace produced another fire to cover her empty fist again and it was back to be fiery.

“I ....” she still couldn’t blink even a bit. Her pupils dilated widely and she was staring blankly to her fist, everything seemed unbelievable for her.

The flame was gone after she calmed down, and it was the chance for Alibaba to express his amazement by embracing her into a sudden, tight hug.

“Congratulation on activating another technique! You are becoming more wonderful, Morgiana! How I feel thankful that you are my household member! Whoaaa, I like you more and more!”

A tint of blush showed on her face, words to express felt like gone. Eventually, she said nothing, somehow enjoying his praising her. Getting stronger and be more useful for ones she endeared were her main goals, and getting praised was an extra, a bonus. Beautiful extra.

When he released, he held both of her shoulders, “Maybe I have some household members, but the first one is the most special!”

Morgiana’s eyes shone brightly as sheening as the ruby on her household vessel, which became more lively now since becoming her new weapon to protect him, to strengthen him, and to support him whenever he needed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: is it possible for a household member to have two techniques? i dont remember it exactly but ... yeah, i hope morgiana’s necklace will be more useful in the future since yeahhh it beautifies her moreee and if it gained more strength then she would be mooooreee badass!


End file.
